gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
And Full of Terrors
"And Full of Terrors"' '''is the tenth episode of the seventh season of ''Game of Thrones. It is the seventieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 25, 2017. It was written by series creator George R.R. Martin, and directed by executive producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss. Plot Synopsis to be announced. Summary TBA Appearances First * TBA Deaths * TBA Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as King Jon Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Conleth Hill as Varys * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Natalia Tena as Osha * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Faye Marsay as the Waif * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz * George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Ian Whyte as Wun Wun * Josephine Gillan as Marei * Sam Coleman as young Hodor * Ricky Champ as Flynn * Ian McShane as TBA * Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven * Sebastian Croft as young Eddard Stark * Eddie Eyre as "Ser Alfred Hunrith" (pseudonym) * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy * Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro * Essie Davis as Lady Stork * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly * Rebecca Benson as Talia Tarly * Robert Aramayo as TBA * Luke Roberts as "Lord Rowland Selwyn" (pseudonym) * Liburd Melanie Liburd as High Priestess Kinvara * Joe Naufahu as Khal Jhaqo * Souad Faress as the High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen * Andrei Claude as a Dothraki khal * Elie Haddad as a Dothraki khal * Dean S. Jagger as Smalljon Umber Cast notes TBA Notes TBA In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of The Winds of Winter: ** TBA * The seventh novel, A Dream of Spring, remains unpublished, so there are some events brought forward from it that will occur in the story, yet the specific chapters are unknown. Memorable Quotes TBA Image gallery Game of Thrones Season 6 10.jpg|Prince Theon Greyjoy and Lady Sansa Stark Game of Thrones Season 6 15.jpg|Ramsay Bolton Game of Thrones Season 6 25.jpg|Arya Stark Category:Episodes